star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Nights (Season 7)
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 17 The Sign-Off (Series Finale) Performed By: The Underdogs and Mr. Marquina Lyrics Mackenzie''' '' Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw '' '''Bob Ghaundi '' Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off '' Random White Girl (Betty)' '' ''But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for ( Oooooooh) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) '' '''Marketa '' Most nights, I don't know' '' Mark''' '' Anymore '' '''Zarket '' Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! '' Anasteshia and Little Hot Momacita '' Oh Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh '' Margret (Deek) '' This is it, boys, this is war (Oh! Oh whoa!) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa!) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh) '' Nithin (Promila): '' I was never one to believe the hype (Oh! Oh whoa!) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa!) '' Sam and Jake''' '''(Promila) '' I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style '' Maria''' '' That's alright That's alright '' '''Brittany '' I found a martyr in my bed tonight '' Matthew''' '' Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I Who I am '' 'Sabrina' '' Oh, who am I? '' 'Liz' '' Hmm '' 'Shark' '''(liz) '' Who am I? ( Mmm) Who am I? ( Well!) '' Juanita and Julio '' Some nights, I wish that this all would end '' Skylar '' Cause I could use some friends for a change '' Scotty And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again '' 'Jordy' '' Some nights, I always win '' (Mak Donald always win) '' Rubenito '' But I still wake up, I still see your ghost '' Guian''' '' Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for '' 'Melissa' '' Oh '' '''Erica (Melissa) '' What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) '' Rudeling and Mason (Erica)' '' ''What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!) '' '''Lily Most nights I don't know '' 'Tori' '' Oh come on! '' ''' '' ''Leslie'' ''So this is it? I sold my soul for this? '' ''David (Tyquisha)' '' ''Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my) '' 'Mr. Marquina (Anna:' )'' (Oh, come on!) When I see stars When I see, When I see stars, (Oh, come on) That's all they are, when I hear songs (Oh my my) They sound like a swan (Oh my) '' 'Deek' '' So come on! '' ''('Bob Ghaundi:' Oh, come on!) '' (Anna Come on!)'' '' (Random White Girl: Oh, come on!) '' Deekina and David '' Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh! Oh whoa!) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa!) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh) '' Maria and Random White Girl''' '' This one is not for the folks at home (Oh! Oh whoa!) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa!) '' '''Margret '' '''Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh) '' ''Scotty '' ''My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" '' ''Skylar''' '' But when I look into my nephew's eyes '' ''' '' ''Guian'' '' Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from... '' ''Anasteshia and Anna'' Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah! '' '' Oh! '' ''('Mr Marquina'' '' Ah, yeah, ah!) '' Oh whoa! '' 'Little Hot Momacita' '' Oh ('Julio''' Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Junanita Oh, whoa)'' '' Oh whoa! (Julio Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Maria Oh, whoa!) '' Oh whoa! ('Julio''' Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (Juanita'Haaaah!) '' Oh ('''Scotty: Haah) '' Oh ('Margret Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) ('''Skylar: Oh!) '' Oh whoa! ('Margret''' Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (Scotty Aaaaah!) '' Oh whoa! ('Anasteshia''' Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) '' Oh ('Julio:' Yeah!) '' 'Promila (Deek)' '' The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (Oh! Oh whoa!) I just had about you and me (Oh whoa!) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) '' (Anna Oh come on!) '' '' '' Mak Donald''' '''(Liz) '' It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) '' ('''Sabrina:' Yeah!)'' '' It's for the best we get our distance, oh! '' (Oh whoa! Oh) '' (Deekina: Oh come on!) '' It's for the best you didn't listen '' ''(Oh! Oh whoa!) '' (Guian: Oh!) '' It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa! Oh) '' (Guian: Come on!) '' Mackenzie and Mr. Marquina '' Oh Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh! '' Trivia # Last song from current time Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Star Season 7 Category:Songs Sung By The Underdogs Category:Series Finale